tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dokumenty: Dzienniki Lary
Dzienniki Lary – seria dokumentów spisywanych (lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne: nagrywanych) przez Larę na Yamatai w grze Tomb Raider. Składa się na nią dziesięć wpisów, których bohaterka dokonuje po każdym ważnym dla fabuły gry wydarzeniu. Katastrofa : ''Komentarz Lary: Od czego zacząć?'' Od czego zacząć? Okej. Nazywam się Lara Croft i jestem archeologiem z Endurance, statku, który rozbił się na wyspie w Smoczym Trójkącie na wschód od Japonii. To miejsce jest niesamowite. Widziałam wraki, które mogą mieć nawet kilkaset lat. Nie jesteśmy tu pierwsi i wiem, że nie jesteśmy sami. Z tym miejscem coś jest nie tak. Jeśli nie zdołam opuścić tej wyspy, być może ktoś kiedyś to znajdzie. Koszmary : ''Komentarz Lary: Koszmary mają to do siebie, że prędzej czy później się budzisz.'' Z koszmarami jest tak, że prędzej czy później można się obudzić... Ale w tym miejscu nie ma przebudzenia. Co oznacza, że naprawdę tu jestem... Naprawdę robię te wszystkie rzeczy... Nie. Nie myśl o tym, Laro. Nie teraz. To w niczym nie pomoże. Nie wiem, co się stało z resztą załogi. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Musi być. Musi być... Nie wiem, co się tutaj, do cholery, dzieje, ale... Najważniejsze jest, by Roth znalazł sposób, żeby zabrać nas wszystkich do domu. Gotowość na najgorsze : ''Komentarz Lary: Bogu dzięki za wszystko, czego nauczył mnie Roth. Wszystkie te wędrówki, wspinaczki...'' Dzięki Bogu za trening Rotha. Wszystkie te wyprawy, wszystkie wspinaczki... Zupełnie jakby przez cały czas przygotowywał mnie właśnie na coś takiego. To oczywiste, że żyją tu ludzie. I są zorganizowani. Zabijają i rekrutują, ale dlaczego? To jak rodzaj kultu... Ale co tutaj czczą? Czego chcą? Czego szukają? Nienaturalne burze : ''Komentarz Lary: To prawdopodobnie odwodnienie, być może opóźniony wstrząs. Przecież ta burza nie mogła być prawdą.'' Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Burza, która pojawiła się znikąd, z czystego nieba, i strąciła samolot. Nie... To nie jest racjonalne. Wiesz. że to nie jest racjonalne, Laro. Musi istnieć jakieś wytłumaczenie... Po prostu jeszcze nie wiem, jakie. Musiałam zrobić coś źle, przegapić coś ważnego. Powinnam była obserwować niebo, wybrać inne miejsce do lądowania. Byłam nieostrożna... A teraz oni nie żyją... Starożytny strażnicy : ''Komentarz Lary: Kiedy myślałam, że na tej wyspie nie może zdarzyć się nic gorszego... Czym były te okropności w klasztorze?'' A już myślałam, że nic gorszego się nie wydarzy... Czym były te stwory w klasztorze? Były ubrane jak Burzowa Gwardia, a dźwięki, które wydawały... Prawie nieludzkie. Cholera, posłuchaj, co opowiadasz, Laro. Brzmisz jak tata. To tak, jakby byli pozostałością jakiejś zaginionej cywilizacji. No dobra, teraz brzmię zupełnie jak tata. Wiem jednak tyle, że zabili tych ludzi i mam przeczucie, że mnie również zabiliby bez wahania. Ale... teraz nie mogę o tym myśleć. Sam ma kłopoty i muszę jej pomóc. Ona na mnie liczy... Nie ma ucieczki : ''Komentarz Lary: Mathias uważa, że zatrzymuje nas tu duch Himiko. To niemożliwe...'' Szaleństwo. To miejsce jest szalone. Mathias wierzy, że to duch Himiko nas tutaj więzi. To niemożliwe... niemożliwe. Ale on zaszedł już tak daleko w szaleństwie, że może zatoczył koło do jakiejś dziwnej normalności. Nie uciekniemy stąd helikopterem. Dobrze o tym wiesz, Laro. Intuicja ci to podpowiada. Muszę ostrzec pozostałych. Jeśli do niego wsiądziemy, zginiemy. Nie myśl, nie czuj : ''Komentarz Lary: Wiem, że rozwiązanie ma coś wspólnego z Himiko i klasztorem. Muszę coś zrobić, muszę położyć temu kres.'' „Łzy nie przywrócą mnie do życia, dziewczyno”. Tak właśnie powiedziałby Roth... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już go nie ma. Nie będzie więcej opowieści o moich rodzicach ani górskich wspinaczek... Boże... Wolałabym, żeby to mnie zabili... Ale tak się nie stało. Jestem tutaj. Żyje i jestem pewna, że nie zabierze nas z tej wyspy żaden samolot ani statek. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Wiem, że odpowiedź ma jakiś związek z Himiko i z tym klasztorem. Muszę coś zrobić. Muszę to powstrzymać. Obietnica : ''Komentarz Lary: Muszę uratować Sam. Obiecałam, nie mogę stracić również jej.'' Jeśli mam się dostać do komnaty rytualnej w klasztorze, musimy naprawić ten kuter. Nie wiem. jak przekonać pozostałych. żeby kierować się w głąb wyspy, a nie uciec z niej, ale muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób. Najtrudniej będzie z Reyes. Chce wrócić do swojej córki i rozpacza z powodu Rotha. Tak jak my wszyscy. Nadal nie jestem pewna. dlaczego Mathias w ogóle chciał zabrać Sam, ale to nieważne. Teraz jest z nami. Jest bezpieczna. Klasztor : ''Komentarz Lary: Wiem, że odpowiedź tkwi w komnacie rytualnej, ale nie będzie łatwo się tam dostać. Obawiam się tego, co tam znajdę.'' Modlitwa, którą znalazłam przy tym generale, mówiła, że źródłem burz jest dusza w gnijącym ciele. Wiem, że musiało mu chodzić o ostatnią Słoneczna Królową, ale nie rozumiem, co Himiko ma z tym wspólnego. Ona była pierwszą królową. Z jakiegoś powodu Mathias sądzi, że Sam tez ma z tym związek... Ale to nie może oznaczać nic dobrego. Niech cię diabli, Whitman! Dla dobrej opowieści zrobisz wszystko. Wiem. ze odpowiedz kryje się w tej komnacie rytualnej, ale nie będzie łatwo się do niej dostać. Burzowa Gwardia przysięgła, że będzie ją ochraniać. Wiem, że muszę to zrobić, ale bardzo się boję tego, co tam znajdę. Prawda ''Komentarz Lary: Dawniej prawda była dla mnie taka oczywista.'' Byłam tak pewna, że wiem, co jest prawdą... Ala po tym, co widziałam... co zrobiłam... Nie wiem już, w co wierzyć. Ta wyspa zabrała mi wszystko. Muszę zrobić, co się da, żeby odebrać jej tyle samo, wszystkie jej tajemnice. Jest mi to winna. Muszę znaleźć odpowiedzi. Muszę zrozumieć. Kategoria:Dokumenty (Tomb Raider)